From You For Me
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak mengingat apapun... namun kalung kristal pemberian seseorang yang tak dapat ia ingat, membuat ia mengingat segalanya. siapa dirinya, lelaki itu, dan juga apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka berdua. My First FF di fandom ini. /AU/NS/SN/Death Chara!/


**::NaruSasu/SasuNaru Fanfiction::**

**_A/N: Nah, ini dia.. *jrengjreng* Fanfiksi Naruto pertama aku, ekaligus yang terakhir. *kayanya* Masih berharap sih, bias bikin epep yang lebih bagus dari ini. Tapi bias ngepublishnya di FFN aja udah bikin aku lega.  
So, Happy Reading._**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, Don't Like and Don't Read bagi yang gak suka.**

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

Hilir angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang tengah bermekaran di awal bulan april ini. Meniupkan tirai jendela sebuah ruangan yang di isi oleh seorang Pemuda yang tengah terbaring nyenyak dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Selang infus di pasangkan pada nadi tangan kirinya, bagian dahinya terbaluti perban dan wajahnya begitu pucat pasi, hampir membuat kulit kecoklatannya tak terlihat.

_'Naruto...' _

Sebuah bisikan parau terdengar, membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini menggerakan jari-jari tangannya, agak tergugah dari alam bawah sadarnya.

_'Naruto! Lari!' _

_**Braaggh! **_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka kedua mata birunya seketika setelah mendengar suara remukan yang cukup keras, dan juga suara teriakan tadi.

Suara bisikan dan teriakan yang terdengar sampai ke alam bawah sadarnya menggugah pemuda ini dari tidur panjangnya.

Bola mata biru miliknya berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari tahu ada dimana Ia berada saat ini.

Tatapannya kosong, sekosong hati serta pikirannya kini...

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Rated: T (Maybe)**

**From You For Me © d'Rythem24**

Pemuda ini tak menunjukan perubahan apapun sejak pertama kali ia sadarkan diri tadi pagi, hingga sudah terduduk di atas pembaringannya saat ini.

Di sampingnya, seorang Suster berambut Ungu dengan bola mata putih yang cantik begitu sabar menunggu pemuda berambut pirang ini mengeluarkan suaranya.

Di tatapnya pemuda yang tengah tertunduk tersebut dengan perasaan prihatin, Suster muda ini ingin coba mengajukan pertanyaan lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya saja dia sudah tak bisa.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-san?" Tanya seorang Suster berambut merah muda yang baru saja muncul dari ambang pintu ruang rawat ini. Hinata-Suster berbola mata putih indah- menggeleng, memberitahukan bahwa tak ada perkembangan yang terlihat.

Suster berambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia berhenti tepat di ujung tempat tidur yang di duduki pemuda bermata biru terang di depannya. Mata hijau Suster ini menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

"Hinata-san... Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, biar aku yang menanganinya, kau pasti lelah, kan?" Ujar Suster muda itu pada rekannya. Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk.

Benar. Dia sudah lelah terus terduduk tanpa mendapat respon dari pasien Lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku pergi dulu, Sakura-san. Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata seraya berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat bernomor 218 tersebut. Meninggalkan rekannya-Sakura dengan pemuda yang tak jelas sama sekali identitasnya ini.

Sakura gantian menempati kursi tempat Hinata yang sebelumnya duduk disana.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahu aku siapa namamu dan asalmu darimana, hanya saja masalahnya,..." Sakura menjeda kata-katanya. "Apa kau tidak ingat kalau ada seseorang lain yang bersamamu ketika kau terluka di tempat kejadian itu?" Lanjut Sakura. Namun tetap, pemuda itu diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Orang itu terbunuh, kau tau? Dan sampai hari ini kami belum tau siapa namanya... Hanya kau, hanya dirimu yang dapat membantu kami." Terang Sakura berusaha membuat Pemuda ini terhenyak sedikit.

Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku pakaian serba putih yang ia kenakan.

"Kau ingat ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menengadahkan benda yang ternyata sebuah kalung itu tepat di bawah wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda ini menggerakan tangannya lalu mengambil kalung yang ada di tangan Sakura secara perlahan.

Sakura agak terhenyak, Pemuda ini bergerak. Ada perkembangan meski sedikit.

"Apa kau ingat?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Pemuda yang ditanyainya tak mengindah pertanyaannya dengan malah menatap kristal putih kebiruan persegi lima yang menjadi bandul kalung dalam pegangannya.

"Kami menemukan kalung ini di samping tubuh temanmu yang terbunuh waktu itu," Perjelas Sakura pelan. Tetapi pasiennya tetap terdiam dengan terus menatap kalung dalam pegangannya.

_'Sepertinya akan sia-sia saja bicara dengannya...'_ Pikir Sakura merasa bosan.

Sakura menghela nafas, mulai berdiri dari duduknya, namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya...

"Siapa,..." Mata Sakura terbelalak dan ia refleks menoleh kembali pada pemuda yang mengucapkan kata pertamanya sejak ia sadarkan diri 5 jam lalu itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah duduk lagi di tempatnya semula tadi.

"Siapa... Aku..." Dan seketika itu juga tubuh Sakura melemas mendengar suara lemah pemuda itu kembali berucap.

**_From You For Me_**

"Dia sepertinya mengalami trauma yang cukup parah, hingga membuat dia tak dapat mengingat apapun, Yamato-san," Perjelas Sakura pada Dokter atasan berambut coklat di depannya, Yamato.

"Begitu ya... Sudah aku duga." desis Yamato sembari agak menaikan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura yang terkesan panik.

"Hanya satu..." Jawab Yamato.

"Apa itu?"

"Bawa dia ke tempat kejadian waktu itu... Mungkin saja, dia bisa ingat sesuatu." Ujar Yamato. Ia memutarkan kursi tempatnya duduk, membelakangi Sakura. "Kau bisa melakukannya bukan, Sakura? Kau Suster terbaik disini..."

"Baik! Yamato-san!" Sakura mengangguk patuh.

**_From You For Me_**

Sesuai petunjuk-tepatnya perintah dari Yamato, Sakura, Hinata dan juga seorang perawat lelaki berkulit seputih susu dengan nama Sai yang tertera pada atribut yang tergantung di lehernya, membawa pemuda misterius itu ke tempat dimana dulu dia di temukan dan membuatnya terlelap lama sampai tadi pagi.

"Kau sudah ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Pemuda itu tak menjawab dan hanya memandang kesana kemari memperhatikan tempat yang di rimbuni pohon di sekitarnya ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu, membawanya ke tepi jalan dimana ada mobil khusus mereka-Ambulance- terparkir disana.

"Disini..." Sakura menunjuk ke jalanan beraspal yang ada di bawahnya. "Kau tergeletak disini saat kami menemukanmu sekitar..." Sakura berpikir.

"6 bulan lalu Sakura-san," Seru Hinata memberitahu.

"Nah, iya... 6 bulan lalu. Apa kau ingat?" Tanya Sakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pemuda itu melihat dengan seksama jalanan beraspal di bawahnya, mata birunya tak memancarkan apapun.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas putus asa, ia melirik Hinata dan Sai yang ada bersamanya... Dan dua rekannya itu hanya menggeleng.

_'Tak ada harapan ya...'_ Batin Sakura lesu.

"Ya sudah... Ayo kita pul-"

"Sakura-san?! Pohon ini!" Hinata menyela sembari menyentuh sebuah pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Sakura baru mengingat sesuatu, ia pun kembali menarik tangan pemuda yang masih menekuri jalanan itu.

"Disini,..." Sakura sekarang menunjuk rerumputan di bawah pohon tinggi yang ada di depannya dan pemuda berambut pirang misterius ini. "Disini kami menemukan kalung kristal dan juga... Jasad temanmu," Kata Sakura melanjutkan.

"Apa,... Kau ingat sesuatu?" Hinata menyambung.

Pemuda itu kini menatap batang pohong di depannya ini dengan seksama, dan kemudian tangannya tergerak menyentuh sebuah ukiran yang terdiri dari 3 pahatan cukup panjang. Sakura pun ikut melihatnya, dia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tau ukiran ini?" Tanya Sakura seraya berjongkok di depan ukiran itu. Pemuda misterius di sampingnya menggeleng.

"Jadi? Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" Dan Pertanyaan Hinata yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda itu membuahkan hembusan nafas lesu dari Sakura.

Tak ada hasil sama sekali.

**_From You For Me_**

Sakura meletakan setangkai bunga Lily putih di atas sebuah pusara yang nisannya rata tanpa ada sebuah nama disana. Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menutup dua matanya, memulai doanya untuk seseorang yang telah cukup lama terkubur disini.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Mata hijaunya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Dia tak mengingat apapun..." Sakura mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura mengingat wajah lebam nan pucat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang matanya sudah terpejam. "Siapa Kalian? Dan juga,... Kau?" Sakura mengusap nisan rata di depannya.

Sampai hari ini, Sakura belum tau nama pemuda tampan yang di tolong pihak Rumah Sakitnya beberapa bulan lalu itu, bahkan hingga jasadnya telah terkuburkan di dalam tanah pemakaman Rumah Sakit ini.

Sakura mengira dengan tersadarnya pemuda pirang tadi dapat memberinya sedikit bantuan akan rasa penasarannya, namun ternyata... Tak ada hasil apapun.

Sakura merasa kasihan pada dua pemuda tampan ini. Sakura tau mereka mengalami kecelakaan tragis meski berujungkan akhir yang berbeda. Pemuda pirang itu hilang ingatan, sedangkan pemuda satunya yang terkubur di dekat kaki Sakura saat ini sudah tak bernyawa lagi sejak pihak Rumah Sakit menemukannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda pirang tanpa identitas ini memperhatikan kalung dalam genggamannya. Dia merasa dia pernah melihat kalung ini sebelumnya, hanya saja dia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Pemuda misterius ini mengangkat bandul kristal indah dari kalung itu. Ada pertama kecil berwarna merah di bagian bawah kristal persegi lima yang panjangnya beberapa centimeter ini.

Pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka, Sakura dan Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Pemuda bermata biru terang ini menekan permata merah kecil yang ia tengah tatap saat ini, dan tanpa di duga kristal itu terbelah menjadi dua bersamaan dengan sampainya Sakura dan Hinata di bola mata birunya membulat mendapati ada dua nama terukir di masing-masing belahan kristal di atas telapak tangannya kini.

Sakura yang ingin membuka suara pun mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat ekspresi pasien tanpa Identitas di depannya itu. Dua nama itu terukir indah disana. Nama pertama terlihat menyilaukan dengan kerlap kerlip berwarna biru, dan yang satunya terlihat indah dengan ukiran berwarna kuning.

Nama itu...

"Naruto... Sasuke..." Sebut pemuda berambut pirang itu pada dua nama yang tengah ia pandangi.

Dalam otaknya mulai terputar memori-memori dan bayangan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lupakan begitu saja. Memori-memori itu membuatnya ingat semuanya...

Ia ingat siapa dirinya, ingat apa yang terjadi padanya dan ia ingat... Siapa pemberi kalung ini padanya yang justru membuat dirinya meregang nyawa hanya demi kalung dalam gengamannya...

**From You For Me by d'Rythem24**

"Ini..." Ujar seorang Pemuda berkulit putih sembari mengodorkan kalung kristal persegi lima dalam genggamannya pada pemuda lain yang ada di depannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Itu kalung, bodoh!" Jawab pemuda berambut raven yang genggaman tangannya sudah kosong.

"Iya, aku tau Sasuke. Tapi untuk apa kalung ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu seraya memandang manik mata hitam lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Itu hadiah..." Jawabnya mendesis.

"Hah?" Sahut si pirang yang memang tak jelas mendengarnya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Naruto! Dobe!" Jawab Sasuke kesal.

Mata birunya berbinar, pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan di hadapan Sasuke ini langsung saja melompat, memeluk tubuh Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Naruto senang.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto..." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku... Mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke berucap dan membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus meregangkan pelukannya.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?" Naruto mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke dengan mata melebar. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen," Elak Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ragu.

"Bukan itu yang tadi kau ucapkan..." Kata Naruto, tangannya turun dari kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Terserahlah." Sasuke mengambil kalung dalam genggaman Naruto, di tekannya permata kecil merah yang ada di tengah bandul kristal itu.

"Lihat,..." Ujar Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap kristal yang sudah terbelah dua di telapak tangannya. Naruto pindah, berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Mata Naruto kembali berbinar mendapati dua nama yang ada di masing-masing belahan itu. Nama mereka berdua.

Nama Sasuke terlihat menyilaukan dengan kerlap kerlip biru di ukiran namanya, dan nama Naruto terlihat indah dengan ukiran berwarna kuning memastikan Naruto sudah melihatnya, Sasuke menyatukan kembali dua belahan kristal itu dan kemudian menyodorkannya lagi ke arah Naruto.

"Simpan baik-baik." Pesan Sasuke setelah Naruto sudah menggenggam kembali kalung yang memang telah sah menjadi miliknya itu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyimpannya, tenang saja." Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut. "Aku mencintaimu... Juga, Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis.

_Chu~ _

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir tersenyumnya, membuat si pencium-Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, karena kesal ia pun mendorong tubuh Naruto yang malah membuat kalung dalam genggaman Naruto terlepas.

"Ah... Sasuke!" Desah Naruto kesal. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya, mencari dimana kira-kira kalungnya tadi jatuh.

Kristal itu begitu terang, membuatnya berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Naruto tersenyum, ia berjongkok hendak memungutnya, tetapi segenggam tangan yang besar lebih dulu mendapatkannya ketika sedikit lagi tangan Naruto hampir menggapainya.

Naruto mendongak...

**Bugh! **

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke begitu melihat orang yang di cintainya dagunya di tendang dengan sengaja oleh orang yang telah mengambil Kalung pemberiannya. Ia berjongkok di samping tubuh Naruto yang bertelentang, setitik darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto.

"Kiba! Lee! Lihat apa yang aku dapat!" Sahut Orang tadi, seorang Lelaki bertumbuh gembul dengan rambut coklat.

Sasuke menatap sengit ke arah Lelaki gendut itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke seraya membantu Naruto berdiri.

Dua orang lain datang dan sudah berdiri di samping si gendut tadi. Satu orang lelaki berambut hitam spiky dengan tato merah di kedua pipinya yang membawa tongkat Baseball di tangannya, dan juga seorang lelaki kurus, berambut hitam berponi dengan potongan rapi bermata bulat.

"Sasuke, Kalungku ada pada si gendut itu." Kata Naruto memberi tahu. Si gendut yang mendengar pertanyaan langsung mengeraskan raut wajahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dan memukul tepat di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto lengah, mereka hampir jatuh di atas tanah bersamaan.

"Kau bilang aku apa?" Ujar si gendut itu sambil memegang kerah baju Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan dia!"

**Dugh! **

Sasuke menendang perut gendutnya.

"Chouji!" , "Chouji!" Sahut dua orang rekan si gendut-Chouji bersamaan.

Sasuke menindih tubuh gendut Chouji, "Kembalikan kalungnya!" Pinta Sasuke seraya memberi pukulan ke pipi sebelah kanan Chouji yang sudah agak teler.

Si lelaki berponi yang jadi rekan Chouji mengapit leher Sasuke dengan lengannya. Tapi Sasuke mengelak karena dapat menyikutnya.

**Buagh! **

Tongkat baseball di pukulkan ke kepala Sasuke dengan telak. Sasuke berlutut memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit di samping tubuh Chouji, di lihatnya kalung Naruto pada genggaman Chouji dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengambilnya.

"Sasuke..." Sebut Naruto lirih. Baru saja ia akan berjalan mendekati Sasuke...

**Bugh! **

Tubuh Naruto tersungkur mendapatkan pukulan dari pria yang tadi mengapit Sasuke. Tapi tak lama setelah itu Naruto kembali berdiri.

"Naruto! Lari!" Teriak Sasuke.

Si Lelaki kurus berponi lengah karena mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke, dan saat itu pula Naruto menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menendang selangkangan si kurus itu, yang langsung membuatnya kejang-kejang dan terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Ayo! Sasuke!" Naruto berlari dari tepi jalan berimbun pohon itu, Sasuke pun berdiri, tapi baru ia akan mengambil langkah, sebuah tongkat Baseball di pukulkan ke tengkuknya, mencekiknya dan menyeretnya sampai ke batang sebuah pohon agak besar dan tinggi.

Mata Sasuke melebar. Perasaannya kalut dan seketika rasa sakit menggerogoti saluran pernafasannya itu.

Matanya merah, kakinya mengejang, kedua tangannya memegang tongkat itu coba melonggorkan cekikan di lehernya, tapi tubuhnya sudah terlanjur lemas.

Naruto sudah sampai ke seberang jalan, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan seketika itu juga kedua bola mata birunya membulat.

"Sasuke!" Teriaknya begitu mendapati pemandangan apa yang tertera di depan matanya.

Sasuke mendengar teriakan Naruto dan melihatnya dengan mata yang mulai menitikan tetesan bening. Sasuke mencakar batang pohon di sampingnya kuat-kuat. Rasa ngilu dan sakit itu seakan telah benar-benar memakannya.

Naruto mengambil langkah, ia kembali berlari dengan tujuan ingin menghampiri Sasuke, tetapi...

**Braggh! **

Naruto tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat tubuhnya terhempas agak jauh ke depan dan mendarat di tepi jalanan beraspal dan membuat kepalanya berbenturan keras dengan trotoar.

"Naruto..." Desis Sasuke, tetesan air matanya mengenai kalung kristal yang tergenggam erat olehnya sedari tadi.

Tubuh Naruto bersimbah darah, dan tubuh Sasuke pun sudah mencapai batasnya. Batasan mereka telah habis, kemudian mereka berdua memejamkan matanya bersamaan, pergi menuju dunia yang berbeda.

**From You For Me by d'Rythem24**

Mata birunya berkaca-kaca di susul dengan menetesnya beberapa titik air yang jatuh dari mata beningnya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, di letakannya kalung dalam genggamannya itu di depan dadanya.

Ia sakit... Hatinya sakit.

Kekasihnya sudah tak ada. Orang yang memberikan kalung ini padanya dan untuknya sudah pergi.

Hinata dan Sakura terdiam di tempat mereka, bingung melihat pasien misterius mereka tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata memanggil rekan yang ada di sampingnya saking bingungnya. Tapi kini Sakura justru tersenyum.

"Hinata-san... Ayo, kita keluar." Ajak Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkahnya.

"Tap-tapi..." Meskipun bingung, namun Hinata tetap mengikuti Sakura keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

_'Yokatta...'_ Batin Sakura seraya menghembuskan nafas lega. Sakura sangat tau dan mengerti.

Rupanya... Pasien misteriusnya telah mengingat semuanya.

**From You For Me**

Satu rangkaian bunga di letakan oleh sebuah tangan di atas pusara yang terukirkan nama "Uchiha Sasuke" disana. Tangan itu terkatup di depan dada, tepat di bawah kalung kristal persegi lima yang tergantung di lehernya. Mata birunya terpejam.

Tak jauh darinya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan setelan pakaian serba putih tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Mata birunya kembali terbuka, pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ku dengar dari Yamato-san... Kau ingin pulang hari ini ya, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tepat setelah Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Iya," Jawab Naruto. Ia menoleh menatap mata hijau Suster yang sudah dengan sabar merawatnya selama hampir 7 bulanan ini.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan. Karena kau sudah mau menjaga aku dan juga Sasuke, selama ini..." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura tercekat. Pemuda yang selama ini ia rawat begitu baik.

"Datanglah kemari lagi, kapan-kapan ya? Sasuke pasti akan merindukanmu." Kata Sakura dengan senyum simpul. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto yakin.

Naruto melihat nama yang belum lama terukir pada pusara yang ada di bawahnya, lalu senyumnya terlukis semakin lebar.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya selama aku pergi, Sakura-chan..." , "Walau aku tidak tau mau pergi kemana," Ucap Naruto kikuk.

Tentu saja ia tak akan tahu. Satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki dalam hidupnya adalah Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke sama-sama Yatim Piatu, hanya saja sayang, sekarang Sasuke sudah tak ada dan menyebabkan Naruto makin kesepian.

"Serahkan padaku..." Respon Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam sakunya. "Ini..." Ia menyodorkan kartu nama itu pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengambil kartu nama itu.

"Itu adalah alamat rumah Sahabatku. Ayahnya memiliki usaha perkebunan yang setauku sedang membutuhkan orang baru disana. Mungkin kau bisa kesana." Perjelas Sakura menawarkan.

Naruto pun menyimpan kartu nama itu ke dalam saku celananya, setelah itu ia membungkuk.

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucapnya tegas yang setelah itu menegakan lagi tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama." Kata Sakura membalas.

**From You For Me  
**

"Ehm, Naruto?"

"Ya?" Naruto pun membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Rumah Sakit tempatnya di rawat beberapa bulan ini, Sakura akan mengantar kepergiannya.

"Sasuke itu,... Siapamu sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis cantik itu membuahkan kerutan di kening Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum. "Dia orang terdekatku." Jawab Naruto seraya melajukan lagi langkah kakinya.

Tapi tak berselang lama, Naruto berbalik lagi. "Dia... Kekasihku, Sakura-chan. Dan aku sangat mencintainya, sebanding dengan dia yang juga begitu mencintaiku." Kata Naruto meneruskan jawabannya. Binar dan senyum di wajah Naruto terpancar nyata dan tak dapat di pungkiri, dia serius akan penyataannya.

Sakura menghela nafas meski sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban tadi. Tapi setidaknya Sakura senang akan kejujuran yang di ungkapkan Naruto padanya.

"Hati-hatilah!" Seru Sakura begitu siluet tubuh Naruto makin berlalu menjauh dari pandangannya.

Naruto hanya memberikan acungkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

Dia pasti akan kembali datang kesana.

Ketika kita kehilangan orang yang begitu kita cintai, di saat itulah biasanya kita akan merasakan kesepian yang mendalam...

Namun percayalah, meskipun sepi, mereka orang yang hilang dari hidup kita akan dan pasti selalu ingin melihat kita tetap menjalani hidup ini, sesepi apapun itu...

Dan itulah yang Naruto dapatkan. Bahwa, Sasuke meninggalkannya, demi dia dan juga demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Dari Sasuke, untuk Naruto.

Sebuah hadiah, yang berupa perlindungan dan juga cinta, yang membuat Naruto tetap bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.

**=From You For Me by d'Rythem24_END=  
**

**_Apakah ceritanya jelek?  
Iya. Aku tau.  
Hehehe…  
tapi tetep, jangan lupa review ya. :D  
Dan bagi mereka yang ngerasa udah pernah baca epep ini sebelumnya, jangan heran. Karena epep ini emang awalnya aku publish di pesbuk XDD  
See you next time, hopefully with better story from me.  
_**


End file.
